d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Lucky" Lyle Woodaxle
This entry uses material from the books Complete Scoundrel and Savage Species. "Lucky" Lyle Woodaxle CR 15 Halfling Commoner 6/Survivor 5/Fortune's Friend 5 N Small humanoid Init +4, Senses Listen +0, Spot +0 Languages Common, Halfling --------------------- AC 15, touch 15, flat-footed 15 hp 82 (10d6+6d4+32) DR 5/- Fort +10 Ref +15 Will+10 --------------------- Speed 20 ft. (4 sqaures) Ranged sling +11 (1d3-1) Melee dagger +5 (1d3-1/19-20) Base Atk +5 Grp +0 Atk Options More luck than skill 1/day, fortune's favourite 1/day, lucky strike 1/day, advantageous avoidance, dumb luck 1/day, survivor's luck, tempting fate, unbelievable luck, victor's luck, reroll 10/day Combat Gear sling, 20 bullets, dagger --------------------- Abilities Str 8, Dex 18, Con 14, Int 8, Wis 10, Cha 9 SQ Easy luck, evasion, uncanny dodge Feats Advantageous avoidance, dumb luck, survivor's luck, tempting fate, unbelievable luck (Will), victor's luck Skills Balance +9, Hide +9, Profession: gambler +20, Tumble +9 Posessions Combat gear, several dice, 3d% gp Atk Options Descriptions of all of these are available in the Complete Scoundrel. Reprinting them here would violate copyright laws. Unbelievable Luck This feat was applied to Lyle's will save when it was taken. Its bonus is already configured into the table above, but is only active so long as he has at least one reroll available for the day. Personality and Notes Lyle is the son of a handsome rogue and a particularly kinky cleric of Olidammara; he was both conceived and born on the altar of Olidammara's temple. Lyle was born a month early, surprising his mother and forcing the unusual location. It also meant his mother was not able to travel with a group of missionaries as planned; a blessing in disguise, as the missionaries were ambushed by raiders and slaughtered a week into the journey. Lyle's early birth excuses his listlessness for the first few months of his life. Everything after that is just laziness. Lyle is a slob, having never pursued any career with much ambition or care. Even as a child, he would rather laze about than play outside (lucky, for this made him one of the few children unscathed by a worg attack still talked about to this day). Even today in adulthood, Lyle is little more than a drain on his halfling community; most individuals showing this level of tepidity would have starved to death long ago. It is fortunate, then, that Lyle is almost legendary for being unkillable. A not immediately apparent but extremely potent amount of sheer luck seems to keep him alive and safe from harm; the community looks up to him for protection in case of attack. Lyle is far from enthusiastic to protect the enclave, of course, but after he was chased down by a monster that had wiped out the guard and then fell to five critical hits in a row with a hastily grabbed scythe, they see him as a potent defender. Perhaps they would be less confident if they had seen how little of his luck extends to other people. Several times, Lyle has been lulled into adventuring parties with promises of riches, and once he was drafted into the local military during a time of war. Sooner or later, each of these groups were ambushed by superior forces, and Lyle has very little productive to add in a crisis. Though all of his comrades slaughtered, Lyle escaped from each circumstance with nothing but scratches. This did little, however, to help the slaughtered comrades. Lyle literally does not even work to support himself, content to live off his money until he's neck-deep in debt. He then goes down to a nearby casino or other place of organized gambling, bets his home and other assets on the long shot of a single throw (snake eyes on a 2d6, for example, providing 36-to-1 odds), and tosses the dice. This inevitably succeeds, netting him a huge payback that he lives off of until the cycle repeats. Combat Lyle is difficult to rouse to combat but will eventually fight to protect friend and family, preferring to use his sling at range if possible. Lyle is no quicker or more agile than an average halfling. However, he has a knack for being in the right place at the right time that simulates a high dexterity score. Lyle "Lucky" Woodaxle Lyle "Lucky" Woodaxle Lyle "Lucky" Woodaxle Lyle "Lucky" Woodaxle Lyle "Lucky" Woodaxle